


Yes, Mr. Bell

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Spitting into mouthes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Spanking, dom!Micah, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Your camp member with benefits, Micah, confesses his darker kinks to you, and for some reason, you decide to let him have his way with you.First chapter is female reader, second chapter is male reader. 3.8k words per chapter :)
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the gunkink fic. I’ve always wanted to write this but never had any requests for it. I was gonna do it anyway, but when I re-opened my requests I had like 5 ppl ask for it, so here it is!!! 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter is @MALLR4TS

How did you end up in this mess? You're not quite sure. Well, you _know_ how you ended up here, but at the same time, you don't. Out of all the camp men that you could have picked out, you'd somehow tripped over and fallen into sleeping with this mess of a man, Micah Bell himself. Just like the rest of the women, he'd flirted every so often with you and you got a satisfying itch out of flirting back with him, seeing his face turn red as he realized that for once, somebody was actually paying attention to him. 

Only the more you flirted, the more Micah began to chase after you, his attention fading from the other camp women and turning all his focus onto you. He'd managed to catch a moment alone with you on the outskirts of camp at Sean's return party, leading to you being pinned against a tree as his lips finally met yours, and yes, running your tongue along his chin scar and slipping it into his mouth did spark a fire inside of him, just as you thought it would. 

This man had continued to surprise you as he seemed to actually be more than satisfying in bed, but the more you slept with him, the more his... interesting kinks came out. There was the stuff you viewed as somewhat generic, like being blindfolded or tied down to the bed, but Micah had confessed a handful of darker kinks that he'd always been itching to try one night when he was drunk with you sprawled over his lap. Micah almost picked you up and carried you off to bed when you replied that you'd be down for it, but you hushed him and told him to wait until he's sober, to which he agreed and spent the rest of the night making out with you instead.

You weren't surprised when a few days later, Micah had told you to pack your bags and saddle up your horse, taking you away from camp for a few days. He'd lead you to an abandoned cabin that was surprisingly in good shape. Of course, you questioned how Micah had found the cabin, but he assured you that he found it like this and the owner hadn't been seen for quite a while, so you believed him and decided not to question it anymore. 

So, that was how you ended up in this mess, watching as Micah finishes up tying your other ankle to your thigh, keeping your legs bent whilst bound. He grins at the sight as he finishes the final knot, spreading your legs apart however he pleases, his eyes flicking up to check on the ropes that are securing your wrists to the bedpost. At least he was generous enough to place the pillow beneath your head, keeping you comfortable whilst restrained and helpless. 

If someone had told you a few months back when Micah first joined the gang that you would eventually allow this man to tie you to the bed whilst licking his lips at you as if you were a piece of meat, then you would have laughed at them. But you're here, your mind coming back to reality as Micah lands a harsh slap to your cunt. 

"If only you could see yourself, sweetheart. All bound up for me. Prettiest thing I've ever seen," Micah tells you as he rubs over your cunt, calming the sting from his slap. "Now, I've got a few rules for ya', alright?" Micah asks. 

"Mhmm," you say with a nod, watching as Micah sits back on his knees on the bed. 

"Firstly, you've gotta refer to me as Mr. Bell. Secondly, you do what I tell you to, whenever I tell you. And thirdly, if you want me to stop then just say it, alright, darlin'?" he questions. 

"Alright," you say with a nod. "Mr. Bell," you quickly add on. 

"Good girl. Fast learner, ain'tcha?" Micah grins, spreading your legs far apart as he speaks. He keeps one hand on your leg, the other moving up to press two fingers against your lips. "You know what to do, doll," he instructs you. 

Your mouth falls open and your tongue flattens out, drawing Micahs fingers in and sucking on them. He lets out a pleasing hum as you slick his fingers up, his eyes locked onto yours, his other hand trailing up and down your thigh, often fiddling with the ropes as he admires his handiwork. When he's satisfied with how damp his fingers are, he pulls them from your mouth, moving his hand down and slipping them into your cunt.

Micah knows you can take it, and although there is a slight squeeze, he pushes both of his fingers in, turning them over and curling them as he looks for that spot inside of you. You let out a moan, your eyes trailing down to watch Micahs fingers disappear inside of you. He's slow at first, clearly teasing you, beginning to test your patience and limits. 

Micah finally picks up the pace once he does find your g-spot. He tuts at the way you move your legs, trying to bridge the gap and squeeze your thighs together, but Micah pushes them apart as she shakes his head disapprovingly. "Be good," is all he tells you, flashing you a disapproving look before moving his attention back to your cunt.

You can already hear how wet you are as Micah curls his fingers even more and begins to fuck you aggressively with them, knowing exactly how to turn you into a whimpering mess. Another finger is pushed into you, and Micah lets out a "good girl," as he watches his third finger disappear inside of you. Micahs other hand moves off your thigh to begin playing with your breasts, massaging them a lot gentler than you imagined. 

Once he's satisfied with how wet you are, he pulls his fingers from you, wiping them off on his white jeans. Micah unbuttons his shirt, leaving it to hang open, then undoes his pants. He pulls out his cock, already hard and throbbing, eager to be inside of you. He positions himself comfortably whilst stroking his cock, and finally slides into you, pushing himself all the way in as he lets out a satisfied sigh. 

"Three fingers inside of you and you're still tight," Micah comments as he draws his cock most of the way out, only to slam it inside of you a few seconds later. 

Micah quickly tucks his hair behind his ears before moving his hands to settle on your legs, holding them apart as he begins to roll his hips. Within a few minutes, Micahs picked up his pace and is now slamming into you, panting through gritted teeth, his eyes flicking between watching your expressions and watching his cock disappear inside of you. One hand moves off your leg to grip onto the bedpost above your head, his body towering over you. Somehow, the slightly changed position seems to make Micahs cock go even deeper inside of you, the tip hitting your core, making your head spin. 

You're already a moaning mess and he's barely even started, though you can tell from the way his cock begins to throb inside of you that he's close. His other hand finds its way to your throat and begins to squeeze, but not hard enough to make your head spin heavily. It's almost as if he was teasing you, knowing damn well how much you enjoy a firm hand around your neck. Your eyes flick down to watch Micahs cock disappear inside of you.

"Eyes on me, sweetheart," Micah tells you with a sudden slap to your cheek, holding your face afterward, squishing your cheeks together as he tilts your head up to look at him, his hand no longer around your throat.

Your eyes meet Micahs, and he grins from ear to ear at the sight of you. "I like this side of you, you know," Micah begins. "So submissive, in the nude and lettin' me do whatever I want to you, whilst I'm still here in my clothes," he says with a chuckle. "Whos this pussy belong to, sweetheart?" Micah asks. 

"You, Mr. Bell," you inform him, your eyes fixated on his. 

"Go on, say it again, but tell me this time," Micah orders again. 

"My pussy belongs to you, Mr. Bell," you tell him. Micah grins again as he moves his hand from your cheeks back onto your throat, giving you a pleasant squeeze. 

"Good girl," Micah replies, drawing out his words. "And Micahs gonna use it however he wants, ain't he?" Micah asks. 

"Yes, Mr. Bell," you say with a nod. 

"And to think, I thought I was gonna have to train you. Seems you're just the naturally submissive type, ain'tcha?" Micah coos, giving your throat a tighter squeeze. His grip is too tight for a verbal response, so you nod in agreement as your lips part, your head beginning to spin as it rolls back against the pillow.

Micah turns his attention back to thrusting into you, and within a few thrusts, his balls begin to feel heavy again. Suddenly, he slips his cock from you and lifts his hand off your throat. Micah shuffles about on the bed so he can bring his cock to your mouth instead, slipping into it despite the slightly awkward position. He places one hand on the back of your head and holds you still, thrusting his hips into you, refusing to stop despite your gagging and the drool running from the corners of your mouth. 

He lets out a whimper as he cums down your throat, his cock twitching as you choke on him. He's considerate enough to quickly pull out, letting you swallow most of his load and catch your breath, the rest of it trickling down your chin and settling on your chest. Micah shuffles off the bed and admires the state you're already in as he kicks off his pants, leaving them inside out on the floor. 

Once you've composed yourself, you watch as Micah turns his attention away and picks up his gunbelt, pulling out one of his customized revolvers. You watch as he unloads it, leaving the bullets on the table, and flicks it shut. There's a grin on his face as he turns back to you, and you tilt your head in confusion, though you have a rough idea of what he plans to do with it. 

Micah shuffles back onto the bed, settling below your legs, his eyes locked onto yours. "You gonna let me do it?" he asks. 

"Yeah," you say with a nod, making Micah grin even more. 

"Now, just for your sanity, I'll show you that it's empty," Micah says as he flicks the cylinder open and shows you clearly that there are no bullets inside. Micah shuts it and points it to the roof, pulling the trigger more than a handful of times. Obviously, nothing fires. "I'll even put the safety lock on for you," he says as he does it. You hear a click as he locks it. 

"How sweet of you," you say with a smirk. 

Micah shakes his head at you as he says "shame on me for tryna reassure you." 

"I'm just playin'. I appreciate the reassurance," you reply. 

"Good," Micah says. "Now, where were we?" 

Micah places his revolver on your stomach, moving his hand to slip two fingers back into your cunt, still dripping wet from moments ago. He lets out an "ooh" as he pumps his fingers into you a few times before pulling them out. He shuffles back a pace or two so he can lie on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, looking rather comfortable whilst you're still bound to the bed. 

Micah picks up his revolver and holds it by the barrel. He presses the base of the handle onto your cunt and slowly runs it up and down, slicking his gun up with your juices. 

"Shit," Micah sighs, his cock beginning to get hard again. "I ain't even pushed it into you yet and I'm already losing myself at the sight," Micah compliments as he continues to rut the base against your cunt, his cock growing harder by the second. 

Finally, Micah tilts his gun slightly, making it easier to slip into you. He takes his time, slowly inserting the handle, watching as the grip disappears inside of you. He lets out a sigh as it finally sinks all the way inside, a stranger and foreign feeling, but a welcome one. The trigger guard presses against your clit, cold and hard, sending a chill down your spine; but as Micah begins to fuck you with his gun, the way the trigger guard is grinding against your clit makes your head roll back against the pillow, moans flowing from your lips. 

"So pretty," Micah sighs as he hungrily watches one of the few things he cares about sink inside of you. He continues to fuck you with the handle, loving the way your thigh muscles begin to shake. "Keep them legs spread," Micah orders you and you try your hardest to keep them open, your knees beginning to ache from being bound for so long. 

That cold feeling of the trigger guard against your clit disappears as Micah tilts his gun slightly to the side, replacing it with his tongue. His facial hair brushes nicely against your pussy, his tongue lapping over your clit as he continues to fuck you. The urge to reach down and push Micahs face into your pussy even more is strong, though he's bound you far too well and you're unable to break free. So, you watch through half-lidded eyes as he laps at your clit, building your orgasm. 

"Come on, doll. Cum on my gun, won'tcha?" Micah asks, though you know it's an order. "Can't wait to use that thing knowing that you've cum on it," Micah says with a chuckle, his laughter moving to the back of his throat as he moves his mouth back onto your clit. 

Another few thrusts and flicks of his tongue and you're cumming. You clench tightly around Micahs revolver, soaking the rest of the handle, your legs struggling to stay apart as your body shakes. Micah, the asshole that he is, continues to flick his tongue over your overly-stimulated clit, making you whimper and whine as he drags out your orgasm.

"Micah," you sigh, though his mouth refuses to move away from your clit. "Mr. Bell," you correct yourself, and Micahs eyes flick up to yours, though his tongue doesn't stop its attack. 

"Much better," Micah tells you as he finally lifts his head up, shuffling up onto his knees. He slips his gun from you and gazes over it, admiring how soaked you'd left his firearm. "Open up and hold it," Micah orders you as he brings the gun to your mouth, making you bite down on the handle. The flavour of yourself surrounds your mouth, dancing on your tongue and trailing over your lips. Micah moves his hand away and you have to hold the gun a little firmer, almost accidentally dropping the firearm but managing to keep it firmly in your mouth. 

Micah can't help but grin at the sight of you, still bound with your ankles against your thighs and your hands to the bedposts. The sight of his gun wedged between your lips makes his cock throb, precum dripping from the tip which he uses to slick himself up before pushing back into you. The sensation of Micah re-entering you when you've barely recovered from your climax is enough to start you up again, whimpering against the handle of his revolver as he begins to thrust into you. 

"Give," Micah says as he puts his hand out, letting you drop his gun into his palm. He wipes your spit off on his shirt and takes hold of his revolver, his finger ghosting over the trigger but nowhere near it, despite it being empty with the safety lock on. 

"Open that mouth of yours," Micah orders as he taps the barrel against your cheek. You do so, your tongue sticking out in the process, awaiting another order. He lets out a chuckle as his other hand takes a hold of your cheeks, squishing them ever so slightly but not enough to shut your mouth. Micah leans over you, pushing his cock deep inside of you in the process, and spits into your mouth. Most of his spit hits your tongue, but a small trail runs across your cheek. 

"Thank you, Mr. Bell," you say as Micah removes his hand, swallowing his spit as you keep eye contact with him. You notice the way Micah shivers at the sight, watching you lick your lips after you swallowed without him ordering you to. He shakes his head a little to help bring his focus back to fucking you, starting up his thrusts again. 

"You missed a bit," Micah tells you. He uses the end of the gun's barrel to wipe the small trail of spit from your cheek, presenting it over to your mouth. You part your lips and allow Micah to push the gun into your mouth, only an inch deep so you can swirl your tongue around it and lick off Micah's spit. Micah has to stop thrusting again because his mind is so focused on you, almost drooling as he watches you suck the barrel of his revolver, the taste of smoke and gunpowder becoming heavy on your tongue. 

You open your mouth again, moving your head back so his gun slips from your mouth. "Something a matter, Mr. Bell?" you ask, before sliding your tongue out and letting the tip of the barrel rest against it. Micah snaps out of another gaze, realizing he's been so focused on the sight of your mouth playing with his precious gun that he let his guard down. 

"Don't get smart with me, girl," Micah replies as he lands a harsh slap on your cunt, your clit stinging a little from the contact. Micah begins to fuck you again, a lot rougher this time, and keeps the barrel of his gun pressed against your tongue. He's rolling his hips perfectly, brushing against that spot inside of you. 

There's another harsh slap to your cunt, making you whimper against the barrel. Micah grins and does it again, over and over until your clit begins to sting. "Stop tryna close them legs," he orders you, moving his hand from your cunt to push your legs apart. 

"Sorry, Mr. Bell," you reply, your lips brushing against the barrel. Micah moves his gun from your lips, placing it on the bedside table and using the same hand, he grips hold of your throat, hitting those spots under your jawline oh-so-perfectly. He's squeezing a lot harder than earlier, admitting the way your eyes roll shut and your head thuds against the pillow. 

Micahs other hand moves to your clit, rubbing the bud, still slightly stinging but the sharp pain quickly fades away. The sensation of blood rushing around your brain gets heavier and heavier but Micah keeps his grip firm, watching your chest rise and fall as he continues to fuck you. He lets go at just the right time, grinning as you gulp down a load of air, your mind slowly becoming clear as you come back to reality. 

"That always makes your cunt tight," Micah tells you with a laugh. He adjusts his hand so his thumb is rubbing over your clit, his fingers pressed against your stomach. "Come on, girly. Need you that tight around me again so I can finish," he informs you. 

Micah quickly finds the perfect balance, playing with your clit as he thrusts his cock into you. He knows your orgasm is near from the way your muscles begin to shake, your body trembling beneath him. "Go on, cum for me, sweetheart," Micah coos, watching patiently and finally letting out a satisfied hum as you tighten around his cock, moaning away as your orgasm takes you. 

Micah thrusts into you a few more times, letting out a "shit!" as he empties his balls deep inside of you. His breathing becomes heavy, panting as he tries to catch his breath from however long the two of you had been at it. Once he's caught most of his breath, he dips his head down to steal a quick kiss from you, pulling a face at the taste of gunpowder that his revolver had left on you. 

You watch as Micah slips out of you, shuffling up to his feet and heading over to his gunbelt on the dining table. He pulls his knife from it and gently cuts away at your binds, finally freeing you from the bed. You let out a satisfied sigh, standing up and stretching, though no matter how much you stretch, you can't quite shake the numbness from your joints. 

Micah puts his knife away and begins to clean himself up, passing you the rag so you can sort yourself out. He peels off his shirt, leaving him nude, and scurries into bed, fluffing up the pillows and waiting for you to join him. After a much-needed drink, though it doesn't quite remove the taste of his gun from your lips, you join him in bed, still stretching your limbs every so often. 

"Need a hand?" Micah asks as you fidget again. 

"How can you help?" you ask. 

"Could give you a massage," he replies. You pull an odd face, but Micah assures you that he knows what he's doing, and to your surprise, he does. His hands knead nicely at the parts that ache, and once you're satisfied, he lies back down and pulls you against his chest.

"Did you enjoy that?" Micah asks. 

"I did. I didn't realize you knew how to give massages," you say as you shut your eyes.

"I ain't on about that." 

"I enjoyed fucking your gun, yes," you reply. "If they ever go missing, you'll know who has them," you say with a laugh. 

"Let me do it for you," he says with a kiss to your forehead. 

"Oh, I will. I saw the way you were drooling at that sight, Micah," you tease. 

"Can you blame me? Pretty woman clenching around my revolver, how could I not drool at that?" Micah replies, trying his best not to sound too defensive. 

"Fair point," you say with a laugh, burying your head into the curve of Micahs neck a little more. Micah pulls the blankets up even more, ensuring you're comfortably tucked under them, before tightening his grip on you. His cheek rests against the top of your head, and within minutes, the two of you are sound asleep, looking a lot more peaceful than you were not too long ago.


	2. Male Reader

How did you end up in this mess? You're not quite sure. Well, you _know_ how you ended up here, but at the same time, you don't. Out of all the camp members that you could have picked out, you'd somehow tripped over and fallen into sleeping with this mess of a man, Micah Bell himself. Just like the rest of the camp, he'd flirted every so often with you and you got a satisfying itch out of flirting back with him, seeing his face turn red as he realized that for once, somebody was actually paying attention to him. 

Only the more you flirted, the more Micah began to chase after you, his attention fading from the other camp members and turning all his focus onto you. He'd managed to catch a moment alone with you on the outskirts of camp at Sean's return party, leading to you being pinned against a tree as his lips finally met yours, and yes, running your tongue along his chin scar and slipping it into his mouth did spark a fire inside of him, just as you thought it would. 

This man had continued to surprise you as he seemed to actually be more than satisfying in bed, but the more you slept with him, the more his... interesting kinks came out. There was the stuff you viewed as somewhat generic, like being blindfolded or tied down to the bed, but Micah had confessed a handful of darker kinks that he'd always been itching to try one night when he was drunk with you sprawled over his lap. Micah almost picked you up and carried you off to bed when you replied that you'd be down for it, but you hushed him and told him to wait until he's sober, to which he agreed and spent the rest of the night making out with you instead.

You weren't surprised when a few days later, Micah had told you to pack your bags and saddle up your horse, taking you away from camp for a few days. He'd lead you to an abandoned cabin that was surprisingly in good shape. Of course, you questioned how Micah had found the cabin, but he assured you that he found it like this and the owner hadn't been seen for quite a while, so you believed him and decided not to question it anymore. 

So, that was how you ended up in this mess, watching as Micah finishes up tying your other ankle to your thigh, keeping your legs bent whilst bound. He grins at the sight as he finishes the final knot, spreading your legs apart however he pleases, his eyes flicking up to check on the ropes that are securing your wrists to the bedpost. At least he was generous enough to place the pillow beneath your head, keeping you comfortable whilst restrained and helpless. 

If someone had told you a few months back when Micah first joined the gang that you would eventually allow this man to tie you to the bed whilst licking his lips at you as if you were a piece of meat, then you would have laughed at them. But you're here, your mind coming back to reality as Micah lands a harsh slap to your ass. 

"If only you could see yourself, sweetheart. All bound up for me. Prettiest thing I've ever seen," Micah tells you as he rubs over your cheeks, calming the sting from his slap. "Now, I've got a few rules for ya', alright?" Micah asks. 

"Mhmm," you say with a nod, watching as Micah sits back on his knees on the bed. 

"Firstly, you've gotta refer to me as Mr. Bell. Secondly, you do what I tell you to, whenever I tell you. And thirdly, if you want me to stop then just say it, alright, darlin'?" he questions. 

"Alright," you say with a nod. "Mr. Bell," you quickly add on. 

"Good boy. Fast learner, ain'tcha?" Micah grins, spreading your legs far apart as he speaks. He keeps one hand on your leg, the other moving up to press two fingers against your lips. "You know what to do, darlin'," he instructs you. 

Your mouth falls open and your tongue flattens out, drawing Micahs fingers in and sucking on them. He lets out a pleasing hum as you slick his fingers up, his eyes locked onto yours, his other hand trailing up and down your thigh, often fiddling with the ropes as he admires his handiwork. When he's satisfied with how damp his fingers are, he pulls them from your mouth, moving his hand down and slipping them into your hole.

Micah knows you can take it, and although there is a slight squeeze, he pushes both of his fingers in, turning them over and curling them as he looks for that spot inside of you. You let out a moan, your eyes trailing down to watch Micahs fingers disappear inside of you. He's slow at first, clearly teasing you, beginning to test your patience and limits. 

Micah finally picks up the pace once he does find your prostate. He tuts at the way you move your legs, trying to bridge the gap and squeeze your thighs together, but Micah pushes them apart as she shakes his head disapprovingly. "Be good," is all he tells you, flashing you a disapproving look before moving his attention back to your ass.

You can already hear how wet you are as Micah curls his fingers even more and begins to fuck you aggressively with them, knowing exactly how to turn you into a whimpering mess. Another finger is pushed into you, and Micah lets out a "good boy," as he watches his third finger disappear inside of you. Micahs other hand moves off your thigh to begin playing with your balls, massaging them a lot gentler than you imagined. 

Once he's satisfied with how prepped you are, he pulls his fingers from you, wiping them off on his white jeans. Micah unbuttons his shirt, leaving it to hang open, then undoes his pants. He pulls out his cock, already hard and throbbing, eager to be inside of you. He positions himself comfortably whilst stroking his cock, and finally slides into you, pushing himself all the way in as he lets out a satisfied sigh. 

"Three fingers inside of you and you're still tight," Micah comments as he draws his cock most of the way out, only to slam it inside of you a few seconds later. 

Micah quickly tucks his hair behind his ears before moving his hands to settle on your legs, holding them apart as he begins to roll his hips. Within a few minutes, Micahs picked up his pace and is now slamming into you, panting through gritted teeth, his eyes flicking between watching your expressions and watching his cock disappear inside of you. One hand moves off your leg to grip onto the bedpost above your head, his body towering over you. Somehow, the slightly changed position seems to make Micahs cock go even deeper inside of you, the tip hitting your core, making your head spin. 

You're already a moaning mess and he's barely even started, though you can tell from the way his cock begins to throb inside of you that he's close. His other hand finds its way to your throat and begins to squeeze, but not hard enough to make your head spin heavily. It's almost as if he was teasing you, knowing damn well how much you enjoy a firm hand around your neck. Your eyes flick down to watch Micahs cock disappear inside of you.

"Eyes on me, sweetheart," Micah tells you with a sudden slap to your cheek, holding your face afterward, squishing your cheeks together as he tilts your head up to look at him, his hand no longer around your throat.

Your eyes meet Micahs, and he grins from ear to ear at the sight of you. "I like this side of you, you know," Micah begins. "So submissive, in the nude and lettin' me do whatever I want to you, whilst I'm still here in my clothes," he says with a chuckle. "Whos this ass belong to, sweetheart?" Micah asks. 

"You, Mr. Bell," you inform him, your eyes fixated on his. 

"Go on, say it again, but tell me this time," Micah orders again. 

"My ass belongs to you, Mr. Bell," you tell him. Micah grins again as he moves his hand from your cheeks back onto your throat, giving you a pleasant squeeze. 

"Good boy," Micah replies, drawing out his words. "And Micahs gonna use it however he wants, ain't he?" Micah asks. 

"Yes, Mr. Bell," you say with a nod. 

"And to think, I thought I was gonna have to train you. Seems you're just the naturally submissive type, ain'tcha?" Micah coos, giving your throat a tighter squeeze. His grip is too tight for a verbal response, so you nod in agreement as your lips part, your head beginning to spin as it rolls back against the pillow.

Micah turns his attention back to thrusting into you, and within a few thrusts, his balls begin to feel heavy again. Suddenly, he slips his cock from you and lifts his hand off your throat. Micah shuffles about on the bed so he can bring his cock to your mouth instead, slipping into it despite the slightly awkward position. He places one hand on the back of your head and holds you still, thrusting his hips into you, refusing to stop despite your gagging and the drool running from the corners of your mouth. 

He lets out a whimper as he cums down your throat, his cock twitching as you choke on him. He's considerate enough to quickly pull out, letting you swallow most of his load and catch your breath, the rest of it trickling down your chin and settling on your chest. Micah shuffles off the bed and admires the state you're already in as he kicks off his pants, leaving them inside out on the floor. 

Once you've composed yourself, you watch as Micah turns his attention away and picks up his gunbelt, pulling out one of his customized revolvers. You watch as he unloads it, leaving the bullets on the table, and flicks it shut. There's a grin on his face as he turns back to you, and you tilt your head in confusion, though you have a rough idea of what he plans to do with it. 

Micah shuffles back onto the bed, settling below your legs, his eyes locked onto yours. "You gonna let me do it?" he asks. 

"Yeah," you say with a nod, making Micah grin even more. 

"Now, just for your sanity, I'll show you that it's empty," Micah says as he flicks the cylinder open and shows you clearly that there are no bullets inside. Micah shuts it and points it to the roof, pulling the trigger more than a handful of times. Obviously, nothing fires. "I'll even put the safety lock on for you," he says as he does it. You hear a click as he locks it. 

"How sweet of you," you say with a smirk. 

Micah shakes his head at you as he says "shame on me for tryna reassure you." 

"I'm just playin'. I appreciate the reassurance," you reply. 

"Good," Micah says. "Now, where were we?" 

Micah places his revolver on your stomach, moving his hand to slip two fingers back into your hole, still dripping wet from moments ago. He lets out an "ooh" as he pumps his fingers into you a few times before pulling them out. He shuffles back a pace or two so he can lie on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, looking rather comfortable whilst you're still bound to the bed. 

Micah picks up his revolver and holds it by the barrel. He presses the base of the handle against your ass and slowly circles your hole, slicking his gun up with your juices. 

"Shit," Micah sighs, his cock beginning to get hard again. "I ain't even pushed it into you yet and I'm already losing myself at the sight," Micah compliments as he continues to rut the base against your hole, his cock growing harder by the second. 

Finally, Micah tilts his gun slightly, making it easier to slip into you. He takes his time, slowly inserting the handle, watching as the grip disappears inside of you. He lets out a sigh as it finally sinks all the way inside, a stranger and foreign feeling, but a welcome one. Micah begins to fuck you with his gun, making you roll your head back against the pillow as a string of moans escape your lips.

"So pretty," Micah sighs as he hungrily watches one of the few things he cares about sink inside of you. He continues to fuck you with the handle, loving the way your thigh muscles begin to shake. "Keep them legs spread," Micah orders you and you try your hardest to keep them open, your knees beginning to ache from being bound for so long. 

You're surprised when Micah tilts his gun slightly to the side, giving him some space to he can dip his head down and pop one of your balls into his mouth. His facial hair brushes nicely against the base of your cock, his tongue lapping over your sack as he moves back and forth between them, his gun still fucking you. The urge to reach down and push Micahs face down onto your cock is strong, though he's bound you far too well and you're unable to break free. So, you watch through half-lidded eyes as he plays with them, neglecting your cock because you don't deserve that pleasure.

"Come on, sweetheart. Cum on my gun, won'tcha?" Micah asks, though you know it's an order. "Can't wait to use that thing knowing that you've cum from it," Micah says with a chuckle, his laughter moving to the back of his throat as he moves his mouth back onto your balls. 

Another few thrusts and flicks of his tongue and you're cumming. You clench tightly around Micahs revolver, soaking the rest of the handle, your legs struggling to stay apart as your body shakes. You're surprised he's managed to make you cum without actually touching your cock, your seed pooling on your stomach and chest. Micah, the asshole that he is, continues to flick his tongue over your overly-stimulated balls, making you whimper and whine as he drags out your orgasm.

"Micah," you sigh, though his mouth refuses to move away from you. "Mr. Bell," you correct yourself, and Micahs eyes flick up to yours, though his tongue doesn't stop its attack. 

"Much better," Micah tells you as he finally lifts his head up, shuffling up onto his knees. He slips his gun from you and gazes over it, admiring how soaked you'd left his firearm. "Open up and hold it," Micah orders you as he brings the gun to your mouth, making you bite down on the handle. The flavour of yourself surrounds your mouth, dancing on your tongue and trailing over your lips. Micah moves his hand away and you have to hold the gun a little firmer, almost accidentally dropping the firearm but managing to keep it firmly in your mouth. 

Micah can't help but grin at the sight of you, still bound with your ankles against your thighs and your hands to the bedposts. The sight of his gun wedged between your lips makes his cock throb, precum dripping from the tip which he uses to slick himself up before pushing back into you. The sensation of Micah re-entering you when you've barely recovered from your climax is enough to start you up again, whimpering against the handle of his revolver as he begins to thrust into you. 

"Give," Micah says as he puts his hand out, letting you drop his gun into his palm. He wipes your spit off on his shirt and takes hold of his revolver, his finger ghosting over the trigger but nowhere near it, despite it being empty with the safety lock on. 

"Open that mouth of yours," Micah orders as he taps the barrel against your cheek. You do so, your tongue sticking out in the process, awaiting another order. He lets out a chuckle as his other hand takes a hold of your cheeks, squishing them ever so slightly but not enough to shut your mouth. Micah leans over you, pushing his cock deep inside of you in the process, and spits into your mouth. Most of his spit hits your tongue, but a small trail runs across your cheek. 

"Thank you, Mr. Bell," you say as Micah removes his hand, swallowing his spit as you keep eye contact with him. You notice the way Micah shivers at the sight, watching you lick your lips after you swallowed without him ordering you to. He shakes his head a little to help bring his focus back to fucking you, starting up his thrusts again. 

"You missed a bit," Micah tells you. He uses the end of the gun's barrel to wipe the small trail of spit from your cheek, presenting it over to your mouth. You part your lips and allow Micah to push the gun into your mouth, only an inch deep so you can swirl your tongue around it and lick off Micah's spit. Micah has to stop thrusting again because his mind is so focused on you, almost drooling as he watches you suck the barrel of his revolver, the taste of smoke and gunpowder becoming heavy on your tongue. 

You open your mouth again, moving your head back so his gun slips from your mouth. "Something a matter, Mr. Bell?" you ask, before sliding your tongue out and letting the tip of the barrel rest against it. Micah snaps out of another gaze, realizing he's been so focused on the sight of your mouth playing with his precious gun that he let his guard down. 

"Don't get smart with me, boy," Micah replies as he lands a harsh slap on your ass, your cheek stinging a little from the contact. Micah begins to fuck you again, a lot rougher this time, and keeps the barrel of his gun pressed against your tongue. He's rolling his hips perfectly, brushing against that spot inside of you. 

There's another harsh slap to your ass, making you whimper against the barrel. Micah grins and does it again, over and over until your cheeks begin to sting. "Stop tryna close them legs," he orders you, moving his hand from your ass to push your legs apart. 

"Sorry, Mr. Bell," you reply, your lips brushing against the barrel. Micah moves his gun from your lips, placing it on the bedside table and using the same hand, he grips hold of your throat, hitting those spots under your jawline oh-so-perfectly. He's squeezing a lot harder than earlier, admitting the way your eyes roll shut and your head thuds against the pillow. 

Micahs other hand moves to your cock, lazily stroking you, his grip barely tight enough to satisfy you. The sensation of blood rushing around your brain gets heavier and heavier but Micah keeps his grip firm, watching your chest rise and fall as he continues to fuck you. He lets go at just the right time, grinning as you gulp down a load of air, your mind slowly becoming clear as you come back to reality. 

"That always makes your ass tight," Micah tells you with a laugh. "Come on, boy. Need you that tight around me again so I can finish," he informs you. 

Micah quickly finds the perfect balance, jerking your cock as he thrusts his cock into you. He knows your orgasm is near from the way your muscles begin to shake, your body trembling beneath him. "Go on, cum for me, sweetheart," Micah coos, watching patiently and finally letting out a satisfied hum as you tighten around his cock, moaning away as your orgasm takes you, more of your own cum spurting over your chest.

Micah thrusts into you a few more times, letting out a "shit!" as he empties his balls deep inside of you. His breathing becomes heavy, panting as he tries to catch his breath from however long the two of you had been at it. Once he's caught most of his breath, he dips his head down to steal a quick kiss from you, pulling a face at the taste of gunpowder that his revolver had left on you. 

You watch as Micah slips out of you, shuffling up to his feet and heading over to his gunbelt on the dining table. He pulls his knife from it and gently cuts away at your binds, finally freeing you from the bed. You let out a satisfied sigh, standing up and stretching, though no matter how much you stretch, you can't quite shake the numbness from your joints. 

Micah puts his knife away and begins to clean himself up, passing you the rag so you can sort yourself out. He peels off his shirt, leaving him nude, and scurries into bed, fluffing up the pillows and waiting for you to join him. After a much-needed drink, though it doesn't quite remove the taste of his gun from your lips, you join him in bed, still stretching your limbs every so often. 

"Need a hand?" Micah asks as you fidget again. 

"How can you help?" you ask. 

"Could give you a massage," he replies. You pull an odd face, but Micah assures you that he knows what he's doing, and to your surprise, he does. His hands knead nicely at the parts that ache, and once you're satisfied, he lies back down and pulls you against his chest.

"Did you enjoy that?" Micah asks. 

"I did. I didn't realize you knew how to give massages," you say as you shut your eyes.

"I ain't on about that." 

"I enjoyed fucking your gun, yes," you reply. "If they ever go missing, you'll know who has them," you say with a laugh. 

"Let me do it for you," he says with a kiss to your forehead. 

"Oh, I will. I saw the way you were drooling at that sight, Micah," you tease. 

"Can you blame me? Pretty boy clenching around my revolver, how could I not drool at that?" Micah replies, trying his best not to sound too defensive. 

"Fair point," you say with a laugh, burying your head into the curve of Micahs neck a little more. Micah pulls the blankets up even more, ensuring you're comfortably tucked under them, before tightening his grip on you. His cheek rests against the top of your head, and within minutes, the two of you are sound asleep, looking a lot more peaceful than you were not too long ago.


End file.
